Musa's Secret
by soccerhorsegirl333333
Summary: Musa is hiding a secret, a very dark secret. When she starting acting weird, the gang supecting that she hiding something, or someone. Can the gang find out in time, and can Riven wins Musa's heart back, too?
1. Chapter 1

Musa's Secret 

Musa is hiding a secret, a very dark secret. When she starting acting weird, the gang starts suspecting that she hiding something, or someone. Can the gang find out in time, and can Riven wins Musa's heart back, too?

Is She Hiding Something?

**MIDNIGHT, AT FORESTS AROUND AFLEA**

It was a dark and quiet night, but if anyone looked closer at the trees, they would see a figure sneaking along them. The figure was a student from Aflea.

"_Man, I wish I could just walk instead of sneaking through these woods, but as a ninja, you can't do that,"_ thought the Aflea student.

By the way, I am Musa Nebula, and I am not girly like Stella. I wear pants instead of skirts, and I have six best friends, along with the crush I have on Riven.

Stella Solaria: all girly, fashion, and boys. Boyfriend is Brandon. Bloom Sparks: always fun, and excited. Boyfriend is Prince Sky. Flora Marigold: always calm, and mature. Boyfriend is Helia.

Tenca Vector: always-about technology. Boyfriend is Timmy.

Layla Tide: a sporty, dancer. Moreover, Phoenix Cobras: sporty, dancer, and a ninja, too. Like me. Oh, and Ninja: she is the teacher. She also is a huge silver-white winged mountain lion, and Phoenix's guardian.

Well, Phoenix has a very dark history. Her father is Lord Darkar, while her mother is Princess Will of the Nav' Pratc realm. LD disguises himself, as Princess Will's betrothed husband. She wasn't fooled, but everybody else was. As soon as Phoenix and her twin were born, her mother ran away. But as they were running away, LD killed her twin, and almost killed Phoenix. But Phoenix has the Shadow Phoenix Power. To protect Phoenix, her mother gave her to Ninja to rise. When her mother went back to LD, he killed her. A very dark history. You ask how I met Phoenix, and Ninja.

It was when I was five. I was drowning in the lake. Phoenix was training at the lake, and saw that I needed help and saved me. Then Ninja offered me training of how to be a ninja. It was very hard, but Ninja went slow on me.

"Hello, Mouse." _Phoenix_

That voice was Phoenix, she calls me Mouse as my nickname.

I turned around and answered, "Hello Phoenix. Can we shorten training time tonight? Stella is waking up earlier now because of a date with you know who." _Musa_

A purr came out from the shadows.

"Okay, but you must work twice as hard." Ninja said as she was stepping out of the shadows.

"As always, and catch" _Phoenix._

Phoenix throws two sticks at me. I up and caught one. The other one went behind me. I turned around to pick it up and saw Mulan there. Mulan is another friend of mine. We are becoming best friends. She is a Chinese ninja, and has a very clever mind. She has a crush on General Shang.

"Stella is waking up earlier. Man, I thought she needed her beauty sleep." _Mulan_

"Yep, but she only does that when she has a date." _Musa_

"What is his name again? Brandy? Um…" _Phoenix_

"Brandon!" _Musa & Mulan_

"Oh, and take this." _Phoenix_

Phoenix sprang at us with her stick. I blocked it. Therefore, we start our stick fight as one of our training sessions. We went on like this until it was time to break up. Ninja always took care of that.

"Enough". _Ninja_

We all stopped, and went to put the sticks back, talking about how good we were. I said goodbye to them, and went back to Aflea. I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to cold water splashed on me. Tenca.

"Tenca!" _Musa_

"Sorry, but you didn't wake up when you alarm went off." _Tenca_

"Oh, thanks, and sorry."_ Musa_

"No problem." _Tenca_

We were almost done eating when Stella said.

"Hey, Musa did you hear anything last night in your room?" _Stella_

"No, why." _Musa_

"Oh, because when I looked in your room, I saw the widow just being closed. Then when I looked out the window, no one was there." _Stella_

"Really?" _Musa_

"Yes, and you were not in bed." _Stella_

"I went to the bathroom that time, when you looked in my bedroom."_ Musa_

"Okay." _Bloom_

"That is strange, Musa. You usually sleep through the night, not waking up once. You didn't even wake up, when your alarm went off". _Tenca_

"I know. Oops, I've got to go to class."_ Musa_

"Do you think she is hiding something from us, and the boys?" I heard Flora say to the others as I walked away.

"_Yep, a secret you would never believe." _Thought Musa.

Done, and I am not coping anything, I swear to Starclan, I not. This story has been stuck in my head, and I cannot write on Winx club message boards because I do not have my account in it. Yet I am member, and this is a different story. So enjoy, and review. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the waiting, my mom have schoolwork that needed to be done (she learning how to be a teacher), so it took me a while to get the computer, and I have a science project, along with my school, and travel soccer, with my class works. And why did nobody tell me that I forgot the pixies! Oh, and I don't own anything expect for Phoenix, Ninja, and Will.

Why Is She Hiding Something from Us 

"_Man, I am so glad that classes are over, and that we have no homework's. Oh no, I hope my friends won't ask of what I hiding." _thought Musa, as she saw her friends waiting for her at the door.

"Hey, Musa. The girls, and I want to know if you will to come with us to see the boys at the lake." _Bloom_

"Sure, but I got to do some things first. Then, I can go. Okay?"_ Musa_

"All right, we'll see you later." _Bloom_

I waited until they were gone, before I checked my phone for e-mails from Phoenix if I need to know if I had to collect stuff for any of the potions she makes, and if my ninja armor had been disturbed. There was none, so I went after my friends, to meet the boys at the lake.

Meanwhile with the girls 

"I wonder what things Musa needed to do." _Layla_

"Me too. I mean she always checks her phone for e-mails, and a box in her room, which has a lock spell on it. So far I haven't figured out what spell she uses." _Tenca_

"She was not in bed when I looked in her room the other night. The bedroom window was just closing, when I entered. Plus, she has been sleeping through her alarm, too." _Stella_

"Wait, you said that she has a lock spell on a box in her room, and you haven't found out what the spell is, yet? _Bloom_

"Nope." _Tenca_

"Plus, she constantly checks her phone for e-mails, right." _Flora_

"I believe I know why." _Tenca_

"Why?" _Stella_

"Well her phone rings when she has a new e-mail. The emails are from Phoenix, and they have a strange message, too." _Tenca_

"Who is Phoenix, and what do you mean strange?"_ Bloom_

"Well, I don't know who Phoenix is. The e-mail was about getting a moonlight fire rose for a potion."_ Tenca_

"What are you, girls, talking about?"_ Sky_

"Hi, boys. We are talking about Musa." Said Layla, catching Riven's attention, when she said Musa's name.

"Has something happened to her?" Said Sky holding Bloom.

"No, not that I know of. But we do know that she hiding something from us. She is missing from her room at night." _Stella_

"She sleeps through her alarm, always checking her phone for e-mails, and she has a lock spell on a box in her room." _Layla_

"Tenca said, that Musa received an e-mail from a person we don't know, named Phoenix. The e-mail said that Musa had to get a moonlight fire rose for a potion." _Flora_

"Oh." _Brandon_

"You guys better wipe that look off your face because here comes Musa!" said Layla seeing Musa.

"Hi, guys, did I miss anything?" _Musa_

"No, but we were thinking that we could go on a camping trip all next week together."_ Timmy_

"Sounds like fun." _Layla_

"I agree with you, Layla." _Bloom _

"I'll come, but as long I don't get dirty." _Stella_

"I'd love to." _Flora_

"Me, too." _Musa_

"There may be no technology, but at least I will sent time with my friends." _Tenca_

"All right then, let's go ask the headmistress to see if we can do it." _Sky_

"Okay, bye." _The girls_

"Bye, girls." _The boys_

I walked with the girls' back to Aflea. Stella, Bloom, and Layla were talking about making a list of things we will need for camping, if Ms. Faragonda agreed. Stella was whining about a few things she can't bring to camping. I just grinned. Soon, we made it to Aflea. As we were walking through the hallways we ran into Ms. Faragonda.

"Hi, Ms. Faragonda, can we ask you something?" _Flora_

"Of course, girls." _Ms. Faragonda_

"Can we go with the boys on a camping trip all next week." _Layla_

"Yes, you may if Saladin agrees with the boys."_ Ms. Faragonda_

"Yeah!" cried the girls. Then, Stella's phone rang. Stella answered her phone and went out. We looked at each other, and were about to open our mouths to say something, when Stella came back in screaming.

"Yes, they said yes!"_ Stella_

"Oh, yeah!"_ The girls_

"Come, girls, we have to go shopping for camping."_ Stella_

"Hold on girls. We need to make a list first."_ Bloom_

"Okay then, let's do it!"_ Stella_

I walked with the girls back to our dorms talking. As soon as we got there, I grabbed my C.D player, and my phone. I told the others that I was going to the tower. I walked over to the tower and looked around to see if anyone was there, but nobody was, I took out my phone, and send an e-mail to Phoenix. After that, I watched the sun set. I smiled. I was looking forward to camping. But I also knew I needed to be more careful, so my friends don't find out about my secret.

Done, and I like to thanks **musagirl15**, **moonfire of darkness**, **purpleNova823**, and my cousin, **beachchica226** for reviewing.

I made a little chat between us.

**Musagirl15**: Ya so please write more.

**Soccerhorsegirl333333**: Thank you, and to let you know I LOVE ALL YOUR STORYS!  (Smiles)

**Moonfire of Darkness**: Stupid you.

**Soccerhorsegirl333333**: Yes, I'm stupid, and thank you.  (Stuck her tongue out)

**PurpleNova823**: Hmm.very good, nicely written, thou, it seemed somewhat rushed, but that's just me, anew, update soon! 

**Soccerhorsegirl333333**: You got to blame that one on my mother, she check my story to see if it was going smoothly, and, when you are going to add another chapter to **Last Words**, and thank you.

**Beachchica226**: hey Isabelle! This story rox. Remember keep writing those gr8 stories of usr. 

**Soccerhorsegirl333333**: Thanks Tati, and to let you all know she my cousin. I show her this website. 


End file.
